Clover
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Yami Yugi is discovering that not all four-leaf clovers bring good luck...
1. Clover Leaf Project

Clover   
  
Anthy: This fanfic is absolutely evil!   
  
Anshi: I agree.   
  
Bastet: Then, shouldn't you be working on it?   
  
Anthy: Maybe...  
  
Anshi: What's this about?  
  
Anthy: You've gotta read it and find out.   
  
Bastet: Tell them about your new "friend"  
  
Anthy: Everyone...meet BoogiePop Phantom.   
  
BoogiePop: Hello.   
  
Anshi: She does not own YGO or a manga known as 'Clover'   
  
Anthy: I'm finally ready to start!  
  
All: Yea!   
  
@@@@@@  
  
Clover   
  
Leaf 1: Clover Leaf Project  
  
I wish for   
Happiness  
I seek  
Happiness  
To be your   
Happiness  
To find it   
With you  
So take me someplace faraway  
He fought for him. He didn't want them to take away his aibou. So he fought them. "Them" were the 5 members of the high council---Japan's new form of government. He had fought all but one of them. Wyaran, Bremm, Kaa, Farren had all just been distraction! Radament had taken Yugi away, and the others made a deal with Yami's broken, bleeding body. He could still visit his aibou and talk to him, but he was still gone.   
  
Yugi was now part of the 'Clover Leaf Project.'   
  
It was just supposed to teach children that had "powers". But they wanted Yugi. They called him a "4-leaf" and Yami guessed it means that he was stronger than the rest. And they tried to take him away. Yami fought for Yugi with all he had and more.   
  
But now he's gone.   
  
Far from here  
Please take me there  
Soaked feathers  
Locked fingers  
New tears  
Old song  
  
Yami Yugi walked up to the "bird cage" as he called it. Kaa had called Yugi a rare bird, so Yami called it a birdcage. He allowed his retinas to be scanned and his fingerprints to be checked. The door slid open and he was greeted by silence. He walked down the hallway and underwent another scan. The door opened and he stepped into the elevator.   
  
"This is the third time you've been here this week." Bremm's voice came in over the intercom.   
  
"You said I could come in whenever I wanted." Yami said coldly.   
  
"You really miss him don't you?"   
  
"That's none of your damn business."   
  
The door opened and Yami seemed to step into a rain forest in Brazil. This was how they kept Yugi. It wasn't humid and there weren't a lot of trees, just exotic vegetation here and there. The dome was enormous, with good reason. The only other things in there were two mechanical birds. They kept Yugi company.   
  
"Yugi!" Yami shouted, trying not to let his voice falter.   
  
Something tackled Yami from the side. He went sprawling to the ground. He turned and looked around, and Yugi was now sitting on a rock in the middle of the one way, glass dome. Yami almost broke right there, even though he had seen it many times before.   
  
Yugi was wearing the black outfit, the one without buckles. His smile was as broad as ever. Yami was more concerned about what was on his back.   
  
There were two metal wings on his back.   
  
There were two 1-inch thick curved bars sticking out of Yugi's skin. There were small metal rods on the concave side of the rod, closest to Yugi. On the other side of the metal were large white sheets of metal. They looked like feathers and were connected to the little rods. Those were his wings.   
  
Yami felt crushed just seeing him. Yugi grinned and darted upwards like a kite. He came down quickly and hugged Yami, grinning from ear to ear. Yami masked his sad heart with a smile. They talked for what seemed like mere minutes, and soon Bremm walked in as the sun was setting.   
  
And Yami had to leave.   
  
He walked away from that Ra-forsaken place, heart cracking. He passed by one of the many alleyways and stopped, eyes blazing as he stared into the tunnel of darkness.   
  
"Show yourself." He commanded.   
  
Shadi, clad in white robes, stepped into the light, ankh hanging around his neck. Yami jumped. He put his hand over his heart and took a few deep breaths, smiling slightly. He was trying to cover up his sorrow.   
  
"Don't do that to me Shadi." Yami demanded.   
  
Shadi said nothing. Yami felt uneasy.   
  
"Your mask is cracked." Shadi said simply.   
  
Yami jumped again, but now his eyes blazed like rubies in the twilight.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Yami demanded.   
  
"There it is. Your mask just broke and is falling to the ground." Shadi said.   
  
Yami narrowed his eyes and repeated his question. Shadi said nothing at first. Yami was about to walk away when Shadi spoke next.   
  
"You're still missing Yugi."   
  
Yami froze and turned back to face the man from Egypt.   
  
"What's it too you?" Yami demanded.   
  
"Your heart can't handle that much sorrow. But it's about to get worse with what I'm about to tell you."   
  
Yami stopped.   
  
"What do you mean?" Yami's voice was breeding anger.   
  
Shadi explained.   
  
"The council members are about to erase Yugi's memory. He will have no knowledge of you or anyone else he's met. Including you."   
  
But Shadi wasn't over yet.   
  
"One year from now, the council members will call you with a job. You will find that job out later."   
  
"You lie!"   
  
Tears had begun streaming from Yami's eyes. The first thought in his mind now was Yugi's memory. He had blocked out everything else. He turned and tried to run back to the building, but Shadi grabbed him.   
  
"Lemme go!" Yami demanded.   
  
"Yami!" The boy so named cringed upon hearing his name in that tone of voice. Shadi lowered his voice to a whisper.   
  
"There is nothing anyone can do to quell this turn of fate."   
  
Shadi let go of Yami, who crumpled to the ground in a sobbing heap. Shadi sighed and pulled the pharaoh to his feet.   
  
"Come on...there's someone I want you to meet. She reminds me of Anthy."   
  
Yami followed blindly, not hearing the part about Anthy. She was gone and that was that.   
  
$$  
  
Shadi led Yami into a dressing room and made him sit down on a couch. A door opened and a spunky, blue haired girl stepped in. She had a four-leaf clover mark on her chest. Yami didn't see the white text in it that said 'Clover Leaf Project: One-leaf clover'.   
  
"Yami Yugi, this is Aura." Shadi said, introducing them.   
  
Aura had Ryou-style blue hair with pieces of gold string wrapped into it. Her eyes were lime green and she wore a simple tank top and jeans. She had the Sennen Eye tattooed on her right arm and the Ankh on her left. She looked like Anthy with blue hair. And she was a singer too!  
  
Shadi left the two alone and they had the same idea. Yami was the first to take off his shirt.   
  
And the two got to know each other a little better.   
  
%%%%  
  
Yugi sat on the edge of his bed listening to the singer he heard on the radio. He knew her name was Aura, and he wanted to call her, if Sir Radament would let him.   
  
$$$  
  
Anthy: Tah-dah!   
  
Anshi: Review! 


	2. Sweet voices

Clover  
  
Anthy: Wow.   
  
Anshi: This is getting mean.  
  
Boogie Pop: I wonder if anyone has figured it out yet.   
  
Anshi: I doubt it.   
  
Anthy: I gotta go.   
  
Anshi: k.   
  
Anthy: *Leaves*   
  
Boogie Pop: Shall we get this thing started?   
  
Anshi: More or less.   
  
BP: Okay.   
  
Anshi: Let's go.   
  
@@@@@@  
  
Clover   
  
Leaf 2: Sweet Voices  
  
Birds without wings  
Birds without voices  
Birds together  
Lucky birds  
  
So take me somewhere far away  
  
I wish for happiness  
I seek to find it with you  
So take me far away  
Please take me there  
  
Take me somewhere far away  
Yugi sat on the edge of his bed, wings sticking out behind him and replicant birds sitting next to him. He had gotten permission to call Aura last night, but he was still gathering up the courage to do it. He could hear her singing at one of the clubs far away. He didn't know how...but he could.   
  
He heard the numbers dialing, and he thought about what he was about to say.   
  
222  
  
Aura said good-bye to Yami for the night. It had been a month since they met. Aura looked into the mirror and gasped. The blue dye was fading. He hair was returning to it's original white.   
  
Aura dashed for the Sennen Star that lay draped over her dresses. She held it up and called out for Shadi. Once he came, He could see the problem.   
  
"It's fading! He'll know who I am soon enough." Aura said.   
  
"Anthy."   
  
Aura stopped, she hadn't been called that name in over a year. Shadi continued.  
  
"You have to tell him sooner or later. This time, you were created by my concern for Yami."   
  
"But it's too soon!"   
  
Shadi tossed her a black vial.   
  
"Pour this into your shampoo. It will keep your hair blue for another two months."   
  
Anthy looked at the bubbling liquid in the vial, and nodded.   
  
"Remember---to everyone else, you are Aura." With that, Shadi left.   
  
Anthy jumped as the phone rang.   
  
"Hello? Aura."   
  
"..."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"..."  
  
She was about to hang up when she heard a voice.   
  
"Hi."   
  
"This is Aura Miyanazakai. Who is this?"   
  
"Yugi."   
  
The two talked. Anthy had not the slightest idea who this kid was at first, but a bond was formed once they touched base. After a month of their hidden conversations, the took action.   
  
"Aura."   
  
"Yeah Yugi?"  
  
"Do you want to write as song?"   
  
@@@  
  
Yami stared out at the stars. He still missed Yugi. There was a hand on his shoulder. He wheeled around and nearly broke Shadi's nose.   
  
"Damn it Shadi! Don't do that!"   
  
Shadi apologized.   
  
"And what the hell are you doing here?" Yami demanded.   
  
"You must let go of your sorrows Yami Yugi."   
  
"Why?! I like my sorrow." Yami said coldly.   
  
"You'll be seeing Yugi again soon, and let go of her."   
  
"No!"   
  
Yami put his hand over his heart---shielding it from something. Shadi sighed. Yami had backed into a corner, hand clasped over his heart.   
  
"I don't want to let go of her!"   
  
"You cherish her memory, don't you?"   
  
"YES!"   
  
"But she's dead now."   
  
"SO?!"   
  
Shadi sighed again.   
  
"You can let go of her willingly or I'll have to take her memory from you."   
  
"Neither!" Yami shouted, tears forming in his eyes.   
  
"Yami!" Shadi's voice seemed to cut through Yami's hand and into his heart.   
  
Yami felt like he was paralyzed. Shadi pulled out the Sennen Ankh and pressed it to Yami's head, opening the door into his mind.   
  
It hadn't changed since the last time that he had been there. The soul room was still dark and gloomy. Yami was tied to a wall with silver chains, and he wasn't happy.   
  
"Damn you Shadi!! Get outta my head!!!" He shouted. Shadi paid him no heed.   
  
Shadi tapped the Ankh against a brick. It slid out and behind it was a small gold cat statue. Shadi pulled it out and read the hieroglyphs engraved on it, ignoring Yami's pleas and cries.   
  
"Shadi! Please! Don't make me forget her!!" Yami cried.   
  
Shadi looked at him for a moment.   
  
"Yami, she's been dead for 5000 years. I would have thought that you would have gotten over her death by now."   
  
Yami said nothing.   
  
"You won't forget her if you keep dwelling on your past."   
  
"I don't care!"   
  
Shadi looked at the statue once more. Then he looked at Yami again. He turned away.  
  
"Shadi!"   
  
There was a sound of glass breaking. Yami's eyes widened in fear.   
  
Shadi withdrew from Yami's head. The boy went limp and his eyes clouded over.   
  
"I destroyed the memory of your mother. You'll be fine in about an hour. That's when you'll go to Aura's last concert." Shadi said before departing.   
  
He didn't see the blood on Yami's shirt, or the tear in his eye.   
  
333333333  
  
Anshi: My!!  
  
Bastet: How cruel!  
  
Anthy: Yep.   
  
Anshi: who are you?  
  
Anthy: An...I mean Aura!  
  
All: Review! 


	3. A Duet Only Birds Know

Clover   
  
Boogie Pop: I am taking over of this story now!  
  
Anthy: *tied up in a corner*  
  
Anshi: *dressed as a servant* This is clearly harassment.   
  
Boogie Pop: I know.   
  
Anshi: Bitch.   
  
BP: What? *eyes glow red* *pulls out wire whip with small gold spike on end*  
  
Anshi: Nothing!   
  
BP: That's what I though.   
  
Anthy: *pissed off muffled noises*   
  
BP: Do you want to be dead?   
  
Anthy: *silence*   
  
BP: I'll leave this all to you to read.   
  
Anshi: *under breath* This is CLEARLY harassment.   
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Clover  
  
Leaf 3: A Duet Only Birds Know   
  
If you are lost in your way  
Deep in an awesome story   
Don't be in doubt and stray   
Cling to your lonesome folly  
  
Yami hunted around the alleyways. He finally found who he was looking for. There was a poor man weaving birdcages and selling them. One of the cages had a bird in it. A green bird. A real bird, not a replicant.   
  
"Oh, you're back again I see." The man said.   
  
"I want to buy the bird." Yami said.   
  
The man smiled weakly.   
  
"It's expensive." The man said.   
  
"I'll pay 5 oku for it." (5 oku = 5 billion yen = 5 million US dollars)   
  
"Deal."   
  
Yami walked to the concert in high spirits.   
  
$$$  
  
"I'm going to be on in a few minutes Yugi." Aura said.   
  
"I'll be listening, and singing along with you."   
  
Aura paused.   
  
"Yugi, have you ever heard of something called the Clover Leaf Project?"   
  
Yugi nearly fell over. Did he hear her right?   
  
"Yes...I've heard of it."   
  
"I was part of it."   
  
"...!"   
  
Aura went on.   
  
"But I was only a one leaf. All I could do was predict my death."   
  
"Aura!"   
  
"They branded me with the clover mark and sent me home."   
  
"Aura..."   
  
"Yugi...I'm going to die today."   
  
Yugi tried to hide his tears.   
  
"I don't know how I will die, but I know that my heart..."  
  
"No..."  
  
"My heart will just stop."   
  
Yugi flew to the window. It was raining. He could still hear Aura speak.   
  
"Yugi, will you sing with me...at my last concert?"   
  
Yugi hesitated.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
...  
  
"Yes. I will sing with you."   
  
&&&&  
  
Aura walked out on stage in a black dress. She wore, as part of her constume, wings almost exactly like Yugi's. She smiled, and Yami thought she looked more beautiful than ever. The music started and she sang for hours. She warmed up for her last song. Only she knew it though.   
  
"This song is my wish. I wrote it with one of my dearest friends."  
  
Yami never suspected a thing.   
  
"Now for you all...this is 'Clover'."   
  
No one knew.   
  
"I wish for happiness   
I seek happiness  
  
To find happiness with you   
To be your happiness  
  
So take me somewhere far away  
Far from here  
Take me there  
  
Soaked feathers  
Locked fingers  
New tears  
Old song  
  
So take me somewhere far away  
  
Birds without wings  
Birds without voices  
Birds together  
Lucky birds  
  
So take me somewhere far away  
  
I wish for happiness  
I seek to find it with you  
So take me somewhere far away  
  
Please take me there  
  
Take me somewhere far away..."  
  
Yugi was singing with Aura through the song, tears running down his cheeks.   
  
Once the song ended, a gunshot rang out. Blood spurted from Aura's chest, right through her clover brand. She fell to the ground, dead. And Yami broke into about a million pieces.   
  
Yami returned the bird to the man out on the street. He told him to keep the money and walked home broken. Shadi met him at the alley.   
  
"You knew. That's why you destroyed my memories." Yami said, voice full of malice.   
  
"Yes. I knew. Hurry home Pharaoh. Radament wants to speak with you."   
  
%%%  
  
"Aura!!!!" Yugi cried, banging his fists against the glass.   
  
Yugi turned around and opened his fist. He blew on it, as if blowing sand away. There was an image that appeared, like a hologram. It was a woman with strait white hair. She looked like a fairy, pretty and young. That was his Aura.   
  
"Radament? Sir?" Yugi asked, flying over to the screen.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I want a statue made. I want one of Aura."   
  
&&&  
  
Yami checked the answering machine once he got home. He was to report to the birdcage in a week for his special assignment.   
  
"Damn you Shadi."   
  
66666666666666666666  
BP: Am I not evil?  
  
Anshi: Yes. You're evil.   
  
BP: Now, review if you ever want to hear from them again!   
  
Anshi: ...  
  
Anthy: *has successfully snuck away and is in an undisclosed location* Review! 


	4. Complications

Clover  
  
Anthy: *reporting from an undisclosed location* Hi. I'm trying to stop BP.   
  
Crickets: ...  
  
Anthy: Yes. She had problems. And Anshi won't stop claiming that it's harassment.  
  
Anshi's voice: This is clearly harassment!  
  
Anthy: see what I mean?   
  
Crickets: reep.   
  
Anthy: Okay...yes...I need reviews.   
  
Crickets: reep reep  
  
Anthy: Shut up crickets!  
  
Crickets: reep.   
  
Anthy: fine. I gotta go.   
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Clover   
  
Leaf 4: Complications  
  
But in one morning we'll see the sun  
  
Bright shining morning dew singing  
  
They who will search will find the land  
  
Of evergreen  
  
Yami reported to the birdcage the next day. Shadi stopped him on the way.  
  
"Cut it out Shadi. Leave me alone." Yami hissed.  
  
Shadi grabbed Yami and pulled him into the alley. (Anthy: RAPE! RAAAAPE!!!!) He pulled a circular gold seal from his skin and pressed it onto the back of Yami's right hand. Yami tried to cry out in pain, but Shadi covered his mouth.   
  
"Your task will be harder than you expect. This will help you."   
  
And Shadi vanished into the shadows. Yami hurried to the birdcage, concealing the blood on his hand. Kaa welcomed him and led him into a great room. A bright light (like a spotlight almost) shone down on Yami.   
  
"I see you got our message." Radament said.  
  
"Shut up. What do you want me to do?" Yami demanded.  
  
Radament stepped into the light, and Yami took a step back respectively.   
  
"Take Yugi to Fairy Park, by the docks."   
  
Yami was puzzled, but nodded. He left the room with a sick feeling inside. This would not turn out well. Yugi was waiting for him, wings retreating into his back.   
  
"Who are you?" He asked.   
  
Yami knew that he didn't remember, but the pain was intense.   
  
"My name is Yami. Come on."   
  
Yugi looked a bit hurt by Yami's cold response. It wasn't his fault that his memories were erased. He tried to shake the feeling away and he hurried after Yami. He did find it a bit odd that this person's hair was identical to his. But Yami seemed do cold, so Yugi didn't ask.   
  
"Um..."  
  
"What?" Yami's voice was a cold as before. Yugi shrank back a bit.   
  
"Where are we going?" He asked timidly.   
  
"Well, Yami is going to hell and you're coming with me." A new voice said.   
  
"Bakura!!"   
  
Yami immediately took a defensive position as Bakura walked out of the shadows with a one handed sword in his right hand. His left hand was in his pocket.   
  
"Well?" He asked rather comically.   
  
"You're on."   
  
Yami's right hand began to stretch and hardened. His fingers merged into one and tapered into a sharp, blade-like point. The seal changed into a silver disk that white metal feathers protruded from. A dark blue color flooded what was once his hand. This is what Shadi had given him. A weapon.   
  
"Be careful." Yugi whispered.   
  
Yami nearly fell over in surprise. Bakura jumped at him. Yami blocked, using his free hand for balance. Bakura's sword crackled with electricity. Yami sidestepped and Bakura's blade touched the ground for a brief moment, splitting a long hole in it. Yami leapt at Bakura. The world seemed to move in slow motion. Bakura sidestepped as Yami had done, leaving him almost suspended in mid air.   
  
"Look out!" Yugi cried.   
  
Bakura's left hand shot out of his pocket and gripped tightly around Yami's neck. Yami screamed in pain as lightning shot through him. Bakura grinned. This was his newfound power. He dropped the former pharaoh, now ready to destroy him.   
  
"Not today Bakura."   
  
Shadi walked from the shadows, stopping Bakura. Quicker that Yugi's current heart rate, Shadi jumped at Bakura, pulling two decent sized elemental daggers from his robes. Bakura tried, but was no match for Shadi. (Ra! He's X number of thousands of years old and still kicks ass! *holds Shadi plushie*.) Shadi successfully drove Bakura off and returned to Yami (whose hand did return to normal). Yugi ran over to him shaking him gently.   
  
"Yugi, he will be all right."   
  
Shadi picked up the pharaoh's oddly thin body (NOT LIKE THAT YOU HENTAIS!!!! But if you could find me fanart I'd love you forever!), Yugi followed.   
  
"Are you ok, Yugi?"   
  
"How do you know my name?"   
  
"I know much more than just you're name."   
  
Yugi didn't ask anymore.   
  
Yami woke up in a hotel bedroom, with Yugi sitting next to the bed.   
  
"Did I die and go to hell?" He asked weakly.   
  
Yugi shook his head.   
  
"An Egyptian man wearing white brought us here."   
  
Yami rolled his eyes and sat up. He slid off the bed and let Yugi sleep. It was nearly 10 PM. Yugi was asleep once his head hit the pillow. Yami looked at the windows and did a few "minor" adjustments before showering.   
  
"Shadi...why do you keep saving me?"   
  
Yugi was jerked out of bed around three AM. Yami wanted him to run. He glanced at the windows to see men caught in sharp black wires strung across them. Yami's "adjustments" worked. The two ran to the roof. Bakura and several minions had chased them there.   
  
"Shit." Yami hissed.   
  
Yugi tugged at his wrist. Yami looked at him, confused.   
  
"Trust me." He said calmly.   
  
Yugi jumped, and dragged Yami with him. Yami looked at his once hikari like he had lost his mind. Two large brass wings emerged from Yugi's back. They were large and white, the brass was what connected them to Yugi's flesh. The boy so named brought them safely to the ground.   
  
"Seems that you're in a rough situation."   
  
Yami whirled around, hand changing into a sword again. Yugi stayed behind Yami.  
  
"Nice to see you too Yami." Jonouchi said, stepping forwards.   
  
/What happened? Did Radament alter everyone in the city? He didn't call me Yugi like he normally does./   
  
Yami sighed and his hand reverted back to normal. Yugi poked his head out from behind Yami, wings gone again. Jonouchi smirked.   
  
"Come on. Bakura is right behind you."  
  
@@@@  
  
BP: Well...over the course of this chapter, I have settled my quarrel with Anthy and she has relinquished command of this story to me.  
  
Anthy: It seemed like a good idea. I have other things to do.   
  
BP: Okay. Teaser!  
  
$$$$   
  
Teaser:   
  
"JONOUCHI!!!" Yami cried.   
  
He sank to his knees, but Yugi pulled him back up again.   
  
"Come on Yami! We have to keep going!" 


	5. Fairy Park

Clover  
  
Anthy: *sleeping*  
  
Anshi: *KICK*   
  
Anthy: *fly*  
  
SMASH  
  
'  
  
Anthy: Ow...  
  
Anshi: Work. Now.  
  
Anthy: Do I have to?  
  
Ryou: Yes.   
  
Anthy: Where did you come from?  
  
Anshi: from my room.   
  
Ryou: I wanted to see what was taking so long.  
  
Anthy: Fine.   
  
@@@@@  
  
Clover  
  
Leaf Five: Fairy Park  
  
I look out to the fields  
  
Where blood is shed upon the ground  
  
I breathe in, breathe out  
  
Change the channel, mute the sound  
  
I take a match, a cigarette, and a walk to clear my head  
  
Stomach seething at the thought of all those human beings dead  
  
Jonouchi allowed Yami and Yugi to stay with him that night. The building wasn't very warm, but it bought Yami some time to think about what was happening next. Yugi was sound asleep in the one bed, with three blankets over him. Yami put his coat over him in an attempt to keep him warm. He still didn't want to accept anything that had happened. A cold wind swept through him. He glared at the intruder.  
  
"I guess I should be thankful." Yami muttered.   
  
"You should be. I'll give you a warning Pharaoh."   
  
"Yay. What is it this time? Are you going to go into my head once again and destroy my memories?"   
  
"As much fun as that sounds...no."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Shadi towered over Yami, blue eyes staring down at the former Pharaoh. Yami felt a slight chill race up his spine. Why was he feeling this? Why was he afraid?  
  
"Though your mission will end soon, your sorrow and the true war will begin."   
  
Before Yami could question, Shadi was gone. He had to prepare. Just as Shadi vanished, the entire building rocked with and explosion. Yami sprang to his feet and woke Yugi in an instant. The sleepy child rubbed his eyes once as a second explosion was heard. Jonouchi burst into the room.  
  
"Yami, you gotta go really soon as in right now!"   
  
Jonouchi rushed the two out the back door. The Yami ran, with Yugi flying close behind him. They were nearly two or three blocks away, and Yami could already see the lights of Fairy Park when they heard it. Yami stopped in his tracks and whirled around.  
  
"JONOUCHI!!!" Yami cried.   
  
He sank to his knees, but Yugi pulled him back up again.   
  
"Come on Yami! We have to keep going!" Yami looked down at Yugi, before Bakura's voice was heard.   
  
A large black shadow wrapped around Yugi; pinning his arms to his side, forcing his wings back into his body and covering his mouth. A cold blade pressed itself against Yami's neck, making hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Bakura laughed and rested his hand on Yami's back.   
  
"I think I've won this round Yami Yugi."   
  
Yami tried to summon his weapon, but a strong jolt of electricity stopped that. The blade pressed harder into his neck. Bakura laughed to himself. Yugi struggled and tried to call out for help. Bakura shocked Yami again and moved his one free hand to grab the pharaoh around the neck. The sword now poked at Yami's back.   
  
"Game over Yami."   
  
Yami didn't have a chance to cry out in pain as the sword cut straight through his spine. Fresh tears fell from Yugi's eyes. Bakura let go of the pharaoh and Yami fell to the ground with a dull thud as blood sprayed out in every direction. A small drop or two landed on Yugi's terrified face. Bakura turned to him.  
  
"Now...The one and only four-leaf clover is mine."   
  
Something clicked in the back of Yugi's mind. A large wave of energy shot from Yugi's body. It destroyed the shadow holding him captive, and shot Bakura through several buildings. Yugi shook his head several times before dashing over to Yami.   
  
"Yami?" He whispered.   
  
There was no reply. Yugi turned him over and stared into his blank and soulless eyes. He twitched once. He could faintly hear Yami's heartbeat. Another slight wave of energy erupted from Yugi, appearing to heal Yami and his wounds. Yami blinked once, and looked into the hikari's worried eyes. He sat up, only to have Yugi nearly knock him down again, hugging him.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again." Yugi said, burying his face in Yami's chest. Yami smiled.  
  
"I make no promises." Yami said.  
  
They two got up and headed towards Fairy Park.   
  
@@@@  
  
Shadi watched them. He was amused at the fact that Yugi had blown Bakura through a couple buildings. But he knew. He knew what was to come next. He knew what pain was yet to come.   
  
And somewhere in his heart, he felt sorrow for Yami Yugi.  
  
@@  
  
Anthy: Ouch.  
  
Anshi: He had a sword shoved through his spine!!!   
  
Anthy: You scare me.  
  
Anshi: Death to the pharaoh!  
  
Anthy: sorry...no teaser this time. 


	6. Fate of Four Leaves

Clover  
  
Anthy: I have gotten off my lazy ass and am working!  
  
Anshi: Evil Evil chapter.  
  
Anthy: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!1  
  
Anshi: You'll hate her for this.  
  
Anthy: To Fairy Park!!  
  
Anshi: Mewt.  
  
Anthy: I'm dead.  
  
Anshi: The evil evil chapter.  
  
Anthy: Here it is  
  
329854081724569691784366608491571097098165  
  
Clover  
  
Leaf Five: Fate of Four Leaves  
  
Lay down your sweet and weary head  
  
The night is falling  
  
We have come to journey's end  
  
Sleep now  
  
Dream of the ones who came before  
  
They are calling from across the distant shore  
  
Yugi was pulling Yami, who was still trying to get over the death of Jonouchi. His mind was rattled and his thoughts were messed up. Yugi forced him to focus. This was something he had to do. The council would jump on the fact of his failure.   
  
And Bakura was still out there,  
  
As was Shadi.   
  
Yami shook the thoughts from his head and began actually walking, and not following Yugi blindly. Fairy Park was in the distance, Yami's mission was almost done.   
  
But...why erase memories?  
  
Why Shadi?  
  
No one answered Yami, but he walked on. Yugi was overjoyed by the sight of Fairy Park. It was like a real oasis in a desert. They reached the gates in a matter of minutes. The rod-wings emerged from Yugi's back and Yami had to run to catch up with him. He followed him to a large statue.  
  
It was a girl, obviously singing. She had straight hair and wore a pretty dress that was flowing behind her. She had fairy wings and her eyes were closed. Yugi flew around the statue twice before coming level with the its face.   
  
"Aura..." He said.   
  
Yami nearly fell over in surprise.  
  
"What?! Aura?!"   
  
Yugi flew down to him.   
  
"You knew Aura?"   
  
Vision flooded Yami's head. He knew her...he knew her intimately.   
  
"Yes...I knew her."  
  
"Is that what she looked like?"   
  
Yami was silent for a moment.   
  
"No. Her hair was black, and she was more of an angel."  
  
"Oh...I talked to her several times, this is exactly as I envisioned her."   
  
"Well...fancy seeing you here."   
  
The two turned to see Shadi. He stood on a white horse with strange wings that resembled Yugi's. Shadi nodded at Yugi, who bowed his head and nodded as well.   
  
"Yami, this is where we say good-bye. It was really nice being with you." Yugi said.   
  
Yami was in shock. Shadi put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him away. The horse rose into the air. Yami looked back, trying to see him amidst the lights. The horse touched down again about 100 feet away. Shadi said something, but Yami didn't hear him.   
  
Yugi watched Yami go. He flew to the top of the statue and ended up sitting on his Aura's hand. He stared into the statue's eyes. And words of his own began to come.  
  
"When did I forgo happiness for survival?  
  
I wanted to live  
  
I forgot who I was  
  
Now there is a shining light in  
  
The dark in my mind  
  
And there is your face in my memory  
  
Though it was fleeting  
  
I remember you  
  
Because you chose happiness over survival  
  
Together we must build the future   
  
And seek it together  
  
Tomorrow will be the   
  
Future of day by day..."  
  
Yugi's voice trailed off and he closed his eyes.   
  
"Aura..." He whispered.  
  
Yami screamed as part of Fairy Park exploded. He knew. No one had to tell him. Yugi had exploded. He tried to run to it, but Shadi grabbed him and threw him to the ground. He threw his daggers, one into each hand, pinning Yami to the opposing wall.   
  
"Yami! Listen to me." Shad said, sounding more like God than a human.   
  
(I've gotta write my paper about how Shadi is God...hmmm...)   
  
Yami stared at Shadi with dead eyes.   
  
"I erased your memories because of this. I knew about this. The council is trying to break you. They want you to be their pawn, their puppet. If you die inside here, then you have become no better than a weapon."   
  
The words echoed in Yami's head as Shadi returned him to the game shop.   
  
There was anger boiling inside of him. The council members had taken Aura first and then Yugi.   
  
Yami stared up at the ceiling, seeing nothing but red.   
  
There was killing to be done.  
  
93827460329856043256014395609286  
  
Anthy: Not done yet!!  
  
Anshi: Review! 


End file.
